The present invention relates generally to a door lock arrangement for a vehicle door and more specifically to a door lock arrangement for a vehicle having no pillar between adjacent forward and rear doors.
A vehicle having a hinged forward door is inevitably provided with a pillar of some description between it and the adjacent rear door so that the forward door may be provided with a lock having a portion which engages with a member secured to said pillar. However, in the case such a pillar is not available such as in a vehicle wherein a rear sliding door, for example, is adapted to directly engage the trailing rear edge of the front door when both are in the closed position, the normal type of locking arrangement can no longer be used.